Have A Heart
by ArmaniRue
Summary: Loki has escaped from Asgard, hiding in the one place he shouldn't be. But what has he left behind? And will she follow? (After Avengers, before Thor 2. WILL NOT FOLLOW MOVIE.) Established Loki X OC. T for language, sexual references, slight gore.


**Stark Tower: Present**

...

A woman is standing on the deck.

It's 4 in the morning.

Why is there a woman on my deck at 4 in the morning.

...

Where's my bourbon.

"All is clear on the roof. Over."

"Copy Hawk. That's the whole tower cleared. Heading to - Shit!"

"What?! State your location, Widow!"

"There's a woman on the top deck! She just set off the proximity alert!"

"Why didn't she - _shit, she's right below me_."

"Don't shoot her!"

"Why the - _why the hell not?! She's within my range!_"

"Classified, Hawkeye. Stand down."

"_Fury! What the hell is going on_?"

"Stand. Down."

". . . . Understood, sir."

"Good. Now, get down here."

**Earlier**

Asgard was beautiful. Peaceful gardens bedecked every rooftop, enchanting music filtered from the refined cafes and laughter rang from every tavern. Travelers wandered the overflowing markets and gazed with wonder at the golden gates and the golden people. Fountains in a rainbow of colors twinkled happily in busy courtyards, plinks like bells accompanying the chatter of the crowds.

"Je, mimi kushukuru wao kushika mimi wamefungwa!?(Should I be grateful they keep me locked up!?) Hawana hakuna heshima!? (Have they no honor!?)"

Sumanchanu, goddess of memory, was not feeling the calm and not enjoying the beauty. She raged in the palatial rooms she shared with her husband, throwing clothes and stomping around in a plain white tunic that reached her midthigh. Her sister and servant, Anhanu, rolled her hazel eyes and gathered the strewn clothes the goddess had flung in her rage, arranging them the best she could on the coverlet.

"Dada, wewe ni kuwa makubwa. (Sister, you are being dramatic). Asgardians tu wewe unataka kuwa vizuri. (The Asgardians only wish you to be well.)"

Suma circled the floor like a shark, stopping every few moments to glance into the golden crib just visible through the doorway that led to another part of the apartments . A crash of thunder drew Anhanu's attention to the rainbow bridge in the distance.

"Wao ni bubu.(They are dumb). Hawakuwa kusisitiza juu ya hii baada Fenrir na Cyree walikuwa kuzaliwa.(They didn't insist upon this when Fenrir and Cyree were born)."

"Hii ilikuwa mimba vigumu zaidi kuliko wao (This was a harder pregnancy than theirs). Na mtoto ni mgojwa zaidi (And the child is sicker). Kuja (Come)."

Anhanu grabbed Suma's arm and pulled her out into the hall, closing the door softly.

"Unafanya nini? (What are you doing?)"

"Hush, sister. Speak softly, or else the Allfather will hear you a mile off."

Suma fell silent, and Anhanu pulled them down the long golden halls they both had come to hate.

The throne room was silent as Suma and Anhanu hid behind the pillars that the Asgardians thought gave them power and prestige.

These Asgardians care too much about power. They think covering their walls with gold will protect them from each other, will give them a reason to live as they do. Would that I had been raised in these golden halls, I might think differently, but all I can see is the greed. And it did nothing for my walaghai ... I can not let Fanrir and Cyree spend another year here. They might lighten and cover themselves with the wealth that is better kept in vaults, as the Asgardians do. If only Tyr was stronger. Mama would -

Voices from the far entrance echoed through the chamber, and Anhanu and Suma buried themselves in the darkness. A door from the other side of the chamber opened and the Allfather swept through, quiet anxiety draining his face of color, the Allmother following more quietly behind him. He sat upon his throne, Frigga at his back, as Thor, Mjolnir in hand, came to kneel before him.

Thor? He has returned?

Suma looked to Anhanu, and she nodded. The news he brought would not be pleasant.

"I followed Loki to Niflheim, then Vanaheim, father, where he attacked me. I injured him in return, though I know not how severely. He disappeared from there before I could capture him, but Heimdall sees him on Earth. I wish to go there, father, and bring him back."

"You know where he is, then? On Earth?"

"Heimdall says he can not see him perfectly, but he can see him. He is in the city the mortals call New York. He does not yet know we watch him."

The Allfather nodded slowly, before standing and clearing his throat.

"Then, my son, it is decided. Come, we will speak more of it in my chambers."

He swept out, Frigga and Thor following behind, leaving Anhanu and Suma behind the pillars.

"...Thor ni tena mtu Nilidhani yeye alikuwa, dada. (Thor is no longer the man I thought he was, sister.) Yeye kuua walaghai wangu, lazima yeye kumpata duniani. (He will kill my trickster, should he find him on Earth.) SHIELD ni moja tu naweza kuhesabu kwa sasa.(SHIELD is the only one I can count on now.) Na Watamuua pia, kupewa nafasi.( And they will kill him too, given the chance.) "

Anhanu studied Suma and smiled sadly.

"SHIELD? Wewe ni kufanya hili peke yake, basi? (You are doing this alone, then?)"

Suma bowed her head and nodded.

Anhanu stepped out of the darkness to embrace her sister in her arms. Twin tears of amber fell and shattered to pieces on the cold stone.

"Kupata walaghai yako nyuma. (Get your trickster back.)"

Rain came down in sheets as a lean man bundled in a black leather trenchcoat walked swiftly through the worst part of New York. He was alone, and, to the thugs that followed him, defenseless.

There were three of them, two following him from behind, and another on the other side of the street, keeping pace. They had had a slow night, the rain keeping anyone with money indoors and safe. He was the only one they had seen all night, and they had almost let him go, if it hadn't been for the gold bracelet around his wrist. It had caught the eye of their de facto leader, and might prove to be his undoing.

He was walking swiftly, long legs purposeful in their stride and avoiding the puddles that littered the concrete with ease. The thugs had nearly lost him once, his black coat hiding him as he turned a corner suddenly. Thankfully for them, his shoes clacked against the concrete quite audibly, and it was no challenge to follow where they led. That was nearly five minutes ago.

The pacer signaled to the followers, and they sped up, coming up right behind the trenchcoated man. In seconds they had corralled him into the one of many dead end alleyways. Pushing him roughly against the rough brick walls, the pacer pulled out his gun holding it to the temple of the 'target'.

He was pale with shoulder length black hair, ice blue eyes cutting daggers at the pacer. But pacer was used to dirty looks, and the bracelet, thick, golden, and the amber stones set into it sparkling like diamonds, was what they were after.

"So, buddy. Here's how this is going to work. You," he pulled his gun away to rest against the man's throat and aim the barrel up toward his jaw", are going to take that bracelet off," he gestured with his chin ",and give it to us, real slow like, capeesh? Else, my pals behind me are gonna have a little fun with your face."

"I won't."

"Oh? And why not?"

"It was a gift. Something I will protect, and you have no right to it. So don't try to take it from me, you mewling quim, or I will destroy you."

Pacer gave him an incredulous look. "Uh, buddy, I'm the one with the gun!" He rustled it for emphasis.

The target grinned, and where the gun was resting his skin started turning a royal blue, creeping up his neck like a virus.

"And I am a two thousand year old monster, more powerful than the thousand most powerful men on this feeble Earth, and your meaningless weapon couldn't kill a rodent, much less a creature of my caliber! So, think about your life as you have lived it before my mere presence kills you with nary more than a touch upon my behalf!"

Ice covered the gun in seconds, shattering it in the pacer's hands as Trenchcoat pushed him away. True to his word, where his hands had been, ice spread in waves, and within seconds, the pacer's skin was freezing and blood vessels were bursting in bloody explosions under his skin. Pacer opened his mouth to scream, but he froze solid before his vocal cords could move within him.

Loki, god of mischief, of Asgard and of Jotunheim, tipped the now icey corpse over with a dainty blue finger, shattering it upon the ground and scattering Pacer's remains upon the ground.

The smell of piss wrinkled Loki's nose, as the two remaining thugs cowered in front of him. He frowned and covered his mouth and nose with a now white hand.

"Go, you *kumbafu! Before I give you the same courtesy as your friend!"

He couldn't have paid them to go faster.

As they stumbled away, Loki smiled and chuckled to himself.

_It is so ... entertaining to watch these mortals scurry. To think, I meant to rule these creatures. They are not worthy of me._

A sudden feeling of pain in his head screwed up his eyes, and he braced himself against the walls. It passed in moments, but he could feel the blood from his nose creep down his face and touch his lips.

_Thor, the buffoon; he hit me harder than he ever has before. And to think, I was going easy on him._

The blood on his lips said differently.

* Swahilian bad word. XD


End file.
